A Meeting in the Crypts
by Ivan the dog
Summary: This is a scene that should have happened directly after Jon reveals who is true parents were to his sisters. I felt the lead in to the final episodes betrayed the characters, well character. Based on actions in past seasons and logic I believe that house Stark and House Targaryen should have survived and this is my answer.
1. Chapter 1

Setup- This story starts in the morning in the crypts after the day that Jon tells his Stark relatives in Winterfell at the Godswood of his true parentage. This is how my idea of how the story should have went if Jon had a pair and to save both the houses of Stark and Targaryen. This is George RR Martin's story and I am honored to just have read it.

Sansa woke up from her uneven slumber to the sound of a Sir Brienne at her chamber door. She would say the that the knight had woke her but in truth after the news she received the day before about Jon put Sansa off her game. She was trying to make sense of the future and how to keep the Starks in control of the North. She didn't trust the dragon queen, but she did have advantages that the queen did not. Sansa knew Westeros and how to play the game because she learned from the best in Littlefinger and Cersei.

"Lady Sansa, Lord Snow requests your presence in the crypts as soon as you are able" Spoke Sir Brienne.

In ladylike form Sansa replied "Thank you, please inform Lord Snow that I will make myself presentable and be there in haste."

Sansa did her best to get herself ready. As she did if thoughts began swirling in her head. What if Jon claimed his birthright? Did he bow to the dragon queen, again? As she began to think about it her mind went off various directions that she could not think right.

Sansa quickly readied herself and made her ways to the crypts. This time of the morning there were few people up barring a servant here and there reading for the day. As she made her way through the Godswood she saw Arya pushing Bran in the same direction.

Sansa paused on seeing her brother and sister and from the looks on the face they were in the dark as much as she was.

Sansa "Did either of you speak with Jon to find out what this meeting is about?"

Arya "No, I haven't spoken to him since yesterday. I went to go look for him in his chambers and he was not there"

They stood wordlessly for a moment looking at each other before Bran broke the tension. "Shall we?". As they proceeded to go down Sir Brienne stopped and waited at the entrance to the crypts.

"I will be here my lady if you have need of me" Sir Brienne stated as she barred the doorway to the crypts.

The last remaining Starks went through the crypt doors and saw torches light up the area of the crypts before the tombs Ned and Lyanna Stark. When they rounded the corner Sansa spied Jon but froze when she saw who else was invited to this meeting.

Beside Jon stood the Queen of the Dragons who looked as though she had received less sleep then Sansa herself did. Beside the statue of Ned Stark stood the trio of advisors, Varys, the spider; Lord Tyrion, the Queens Hand and Sir Davos, Jon's hand.

In a very tense moment nobody moved as the only movement was the fire playing on the sconces.

Suddenly Jon spoke, almost as a whisper like he had been using his voice all night long.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I realize this is a little early but the Queen and I have been up all night thinking of everyone in this room and the future of the realm."

Sansa glared at her cousin. "Does this include the North or have you already made up your decision to give it to her Lord Snow."

The look she gave the Queen was cold even from someone of the North.

"We made decisions for the realm and each of the seven kingdoms included in it. Including the North"

All the other participants in the room looked at each other and held their breath as the two women stared daggers at each other.

Bran was the one who spoke up. "Many futures are written depending on the decisions we make, for all of us to be here at this point, is an oddity in itself."

Everyone looked at Bran but Jon was the one who spoke up. "The queen and I have spoken about the future about as much as we could, sometimes arguing, sometime agreeing and sometime crying but with the actions we have set forward, here and now, we believe for a better life for everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. Tomorrow our decisions may be different but going forward this is the framework for the realm. The North was included."

Sansa was still upset but Arya gave her a nod and Sansa backed away and let Jon have the floor.

As Jon was staring at his sister as he raised his voice "Lord Tyrion". Tyrion did a double take and while glancing at Varys and replied. "yes, My Lord?".

"Lord Tyrion, you have served the Queen with your knowledge and valor and if willing we have an important assignment that we would like you to do before we storm Kings Landing. "

Lord Tyrion shuddered as a look of confidence crossed his face knowing that his knowledge of the Lannister House would be important from wrestling control of Kings Landing from Cersei.

"The queen and I have decided to send you to Dorne by the way of White Harbor, the Mandely's have agreed to sail you from White Harbor to Sunspear and treat with Dorne. If the Martell's are not in power, use your political knowledge and seek out the house that is making a move to control Dorne and create a dialog with them. When the Queen and I are in control of Kings Landing it would do well to set alliances so we can treat with them once the war is done."

Tyrion looked pleadingly at the Queen. "but your grace, have I not served you well on your conquest of Westeros?" Then he stood up straighter and looked Jon in the eye. "I am the Hand of the Queen. I need to be beside her when she takes Kings Landing from my sister."

The queen spoke as she stared down at the half man and the tone in her voice had a venomness feel. "Lord Snow and I have discussed this and it is best for the realm. During the siege of Kings Landing the Onion Knight will serve as my Hand until Westeros is in our possession."

Davos started to stammer but Jon held up his hand as he allowed his queen to finish. "Lord Tyrion, since we started this conflict with your sister I have always thought we were a step behind. I agree with everyone in this room you are a smart man but when challenged by your family you have been out maneuvered and out classed which has resulted in me looking clumsy and stupid to everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. "As she spoke Tyrion was about to interrupt but the queen raised her hand to indicate she was not done with her point. "Either you are doing this on purpose or your emotions are clouding your judgement and I would like to believe the latter. Either way you are useless to me in Kings Landing. If by chance you are seen in Kings Landing before called upon you will be killed on sight by either the Dothraki, Unsullied or Men of the North, do you understand?"

Tyrion glanced pleadingly at Sansa then at Jon. "but I can still be of great service to you..." Jon kept silent as he looked to the Queen. "I have given you an order. Do you refuse in following my order?". This time Tyrion glanced at Sansa and held his tongue, looking for any intervention at all.

Tyrion knew his life was in balance on the decisions he made in the next moments and nodded his head knowing he had lost this battle. "I am at my queen's service" was his reply as he bowed his head.

As everyone was staring in disbelief Jon spoke up. "Please excuse us Lord Tyrion. The Manderlys at Winterfell are planning a party to return with their wounded to White Harbor. Wyless Manderly is expecting to receive you to get you to White Harbor as soon he can."

"I will gather my things and prepare for the journey, will we be leaving soon?"

"Afternoon tomorrow Lord Tyrion, would you please excuse yourself as we know you need to pack and prepare for a trip."

Tyrion wanted to argue but he knew when he had been dismissed. As he stepped around Sansa he gave her a worried look and left as commanded. As the room followed Lord Tyrion out with their eyes Jon spoke up again.

"Lord Varys." Varys, surprised to be called upon simply nodded his head and bowed. Jon commanded. "You are to accompany Lord Tyrion to White Harbor and sail with him to Sunspear and continue to Oldtown and treat with Lord Hightower. Let him know that the dragon comes to rule Westeros and if he were to bend the knee we will offer him and his family the position of Master of Ships and negotiate with him on the vacancies left by the Tyrells in the Reach."

Varys was shook but also wanted to be in Kings Landing when it fell. "Surely my lord my little birds can help you get the information on what Cersei next move will be." Jon caught eyes with Bran as Bran stared empty at him and spoke. "We have other ways to find out what the plans the capital has for our forces."

Jon also went on. "When Kings Landing falls the city will need food and the kingdom with the most is The Reach, The North has also depleted its reserves from the Great War and we don't know how long this winter will last. We will need that food to keep as many as we can alive."

'I look forward to accompanying Lord Tyrion with the Manderly host my lord." Varys said with a bow to his queen, Lord Varys had known he and Lord Tyrion were just taken out of the game. As Varys exited the youngest Stark spoke up. "Jon, are you making the decisions for the dragon queen or does she not speak?" Queen Daenerys was about to address the young wolf but Jon held up his hand instead.

"My aunt has offered me the throne last night, but I turned it down because I did not want to be King, I wrestled with that decision and realized I am here for a reason. As a boy all I wanted was to be a Stark. All my life I have always wanted to be a Stark. But after last night I know I can't be a Stark anymore. I can't be the person Ned Stark wanted me to be." Arya stepped up to Jon. "you have my blood and you are my brother, you will always be a Stark to me."

Jon looked at her with a tear in his eyes then glanced at Daenerys. "A wise man once told me sometimes one needs to let the boy die to be the man one was meant to be." At this the Queen got up and grabbed Jon's hand knowing some of the decisions they made in the next couple of minutes were hard but necessary.

This time Daenerys spoke up. 'Jon and I will marry and rule together, as Targaryen's have in the past we will do so in the future. When we take Kings Landing as the last two dragon lords in the world we will be risen to King and Queen. When Kings Landing is taken I will legitimize my nephew and he will take the name of Aegon the 6th of his name, the White Wolf, the Northern Dragon and Prince of Dragonstone."

Davos stood there in utter awe but looked uncomfortable with what happened to Lords Tyrion and Varys. "Perhaps you and your family should be speaking among yourselves, surly my services won't be needed. "

The queen spoke up "Sir Davos. I have seen the council that you have given your king and we would like you to be our Hand when we have the kingdom. Both of us.'' Lord Davos replied. "What of Lord Tyrion. He has the smarts and education I don't have." Daenerys looked at him. "When the swords have been put down we will have other duties for Lord Tyrion. It's not your brain or brawn that we have need of, it is your character. We need someone who knows what it is like to be both a commoner and a lord, we want you to represent all of the Seven Kingdoms and people in it."

Sansa looked at Arya and knew this wasn't to be the last of the changes.

Jon looked up from Lord Davos. "Arya?"

"Yes Jon."

"What do you want?"

Arya looked baffled. "I'm sorry?"

Jon "What do you want?

Arya was taken aback and stammered "I don't understand the question."

"I am in the game as with everyone here. You are the Savior of Winterfell. The Killer of Winter itself. I hear you turned down the chance to be the Lady of the Stormlands. Now, I give you a choice but I need to know if you are in the game with regards to your position and relations to the people in this room. I will use you as a tool not just because I can but because I have to, but if you choose to forgo that position your claims as a Stark are gone. If your beliefs are a challenge to mine and are used as a rallying point for a fringe group in this kingdom to usurp my, or my families, rule it becomes dangerous for me and our family."

Arya thought about this and started pacing the room. Anyone could see as she sat there that new possibilities opened in front of her. Her wants and needs as a girl were different then her wants and needs as a woman, and yet still she had many titles but still didn't know who she was yet. She didn't like the idea of choosing between Jon or Sansa, or Sansa and Bran, or Bran and Jon. Maybe she just wasn't strong enough to play the game or maybe she just didn't want to. Ultimately she knew she would never be allowed to be the person she wanted to be if she didn't have the opportunity to grow into it.

"A Boat"

Sansa looked at her "What?"

"Jon asked me what I wanted and I replied, a boat"

Sansa. "What would you do with a boat?"

Arya "Go north to see how cold it actually gets, go south to see if there really are butterflies on the Island of Naath. Go east to see the beginning of history, or go west to find the unknown."

Jon "If I do this for you will you swear upon your father before you that if you come back you are no longer Arya Stark, but you will always be our sister."

"I swear it by our father, I will leave and renounce my titles" Arya said with a smile on her face.

A frantic Sansa looked at her sister and asked. "Who will you be if you can't be Arya Stark?

Arya looked at her sister and an as an unknown burden that she was carrying around lifted off her shoulders and looked at Sansa with a smile.

She replied "no one".

Sansa had her own ideas on what she wanted the North to be and realized she was losing control of the situation. Her goal was to keep the Starks as "Kings of the North" but she realized with Jon siding with the Dragon Queen her wants were slipping over her fingers.

"Jon, I know what you think you are doing is right but think about the future. For thousands of years the Starks have ruled the North and just for a couple of hundred years it was ruled by another house who treated the North as a worthless land. What would your father Ned Stark say if you were to give it back to the Targaryen's?"

Jon had been expecting this as he replied. "Well who do you think should be King of the North? It can't be me as I have already bent the knee to Queen Daenerys. Since you, Bran, are the last true living son of Eddard Stark do you claim to be King in the North?"

Bran replies in his neutral voice. "I could, but I will not"

Sansa turns to face her brother in a desperate plea. "Bran, you are the only way House Stark will survive. We need you to be here."

Bran. "I will be here and I will not. I am the Three Eyed Raven. I will be everywhere. So I cannot be King in the North. I also cannot produce an heir. So the family line would die with me. You also cannot be Queen of the North."

Sansa was angry and looked at both her brothers and her sister and as controlled and calm as she could pull off she responded with an answer. "I ask you why not. I have been in charge of Winterfell for the last year and with limited resources and people I have kept the North together. More than anybody here, I am the most capable and the only child of Ned Stark capable of ruling."

The room was silent for moment as everyone sat on pins and needles on what would happen next. It was Bran who spoke up.

"Sansa, you cannot. You aren't a Stark, you are a Bolton"

Jon realized his sister was backed into a corner. "Sansa, nobody but you could have run Winterfell for the last year better than you. It was you who was responsible for bringing the Vale to our aid which won our war with the Boltons, but Bran is right. Right or wrong the Northern Lords still see you as a Bolton. Even if you do marry again your son or daughter will take your husband's name, and the Stark line will end."

Sansa. "My offspring will have Ned Starks blood and what if I have a child that doesn't have a name? They will be Starks."

Jon "No they won't, they will be a bastard, like me. Never knowing if they are true Starks, like me. When some lord who has better claim on the North then your bastard does come forward, there will be civil war and after the war with the Night King I don't know if the North can survive."

A single tear started coming down the face of Sansa as she thought all this out. Arya wanted to console her but thought better of it. This was between her and Jon.

The Queen spoke up before Jon could say a word.

"The King and I have thought a way for the Seven Kingdoms to survive and flourish for generations to come. The North included"

Sansa and the rest of the room looked between the Dragon Queen and King, curious as what the solution would be.

The queen looked at Jon then with an unhappy nod looked back to Sansa.

"You Sansa would marry the King Aegon, 6th of his name. the Northern Dragon, White Wolf and Prince of Dragonstone."

Stunned silence filled the room. The only sound being made was a soft whine from ghost who immediately went to rub the queens leg.

Sansa replied as she looked at her sister who was as shocked as she was "you are insane, I can't marry my brother, that is against the will of the gods, old and new."

Bran replied. "cousin"

Sansa. "It doesn't matter, it can't happen. You already have chosen a wife and what will the Faith of the Seven say! What will the North say! what will the Seven Kingdoms say!"

Jon "Sansa, I know this is not what you expected but think about it. The Faith of the Seven may have a problem with a King having two wives but thanks to Cersei most their leadership have been destroyed in the Sept of Baelor along with a majority of the Tyrell host. The Queen and I have discussed this along with many other obstacles we must confront and right now they are weak and we can negotiate a peaceful resolution with The Faith. The first Aegon had two wives and both were his sisters. Using his example, we will navigate this."

"As far as the North they would have someone leading them who is not only King in the North but King of the Seven Kingdoms who has the blood of Ned Stark and the North in their veins. The future kings of the realm would have more wolf blood in them then dragon blood and the Lords of the North would know their king is one of them."

Sansa still had a look of horror in her eyes but she asked.

"The children between you and the dragon queen would have more right to the Iron Throne then ours and knowing the dragon queen they would not live long after they are born. Your idea is preposterous!"

Queen Daenerys spoke up. "This was not Jon's idea, but mine"

Sansa was in complete shock and had trouble focusing on where the queen was leading her too.

"I cannot have children; my dragons are the only children I will ever have." The Queen said in a soft voice.

Sansa didn't quite believe her but knew the truth of it when Jon leaned over to kiss the Queen's forehead.

"The only way for House Targaryen to survive is through Jon and it is my goal to not only have a Targaryen sit on the Iron Throne but to rule for generations to come." Queen Daenerys continued.

Jon. "In order for both houses to survive we must make a union that is good for the realm and good for our houses. To show you we mean what we say we propose that after our wedding we are to make you Warden of the North. You will always preside in Winterfell. "

Sansa was feeling lightheaded as she took a seat on the base of Lord Eddard's tomb as his face stared down at her. "The Houses of the North won't follow me."

Jon sat next to Sansa on the base. "They will and with the crown behind you we can make their lives better. We can only do the things we want to do from a position of power. Don't forget, the North went through the crucible and what comes in the future will be shaped by us. Over half the houses of the North were destroyed by the Night King so the North for the generations to come will look different. The North needs to have families to man the empty castles and plow and the deserted fields. Years of war have torn this country apart, not just the North but the realm."

Jon got up and started pacing. "From what Lord Tyrion has told me there is over a million people in Kings Landing and many die from starvation every day. We can offer them land and a future if they come North. A beggar in Kings Landing today and A lord in the North tomorrow. Sir Davos, do you think it will work?"

Sir Davos, "I'm not sure but having a family with land to plant crops is more appealing than having your wife, daughters and sons working in brothels to put food on the table."

Arya spoke up. "but what if you and the queen do have children? they will be most likely to fall in line as heir to the Iron Throne?"

Jon replied. "Yes, they will be King or Queen, but the contingency is the fruit of Sansa's loins and line will always be Wardens of the North and will occupy Winterfell. If Sansa's first born was to be a boy and the fruit of the Queen and myself is a girl they would be "encouraged" to be betrothed and married, but will not be forced, and if the opposite situation were to happen, the same. I'm positive lines of succession are important but after we are done in King's Landing we can draw up a specific line succession that will satisfy everyone."

Sansa contemplated what Jon was saying but the one thing that kept reoccurring in her head was House Stark would die.

It was Bran who answered her. "The present and the past I can see but the Future is always moving. I have faith in Jon. He is here for a reason when many a time he could have been taken away. He was my brother before."

Sansa caught eyes with Arya looking expectantly for answers but Sansa realized her children had the potential to be Kings and Queens and shape generations to come. Sansa countered with her own terms.

"I will agree to become your Queen and Warden of the North with these terms. The Vale and the Riverlands will fall under Lords of Winterfell. They will fall under the guidance of the North. Those are my terms."

Jon was rubbing his temples as Queen Daenerys spoke up. "The Riverlands will fall under the North but the Vale will remain its own kingdom. This one boon I will grant you, before Lord Arryn can govern the Vale the Warden of the North will become his regent until Lord Arryn comes of age."

Sansa looked at it as a political victory and then knew she would be in the position of power if anything were to befall the Queen and King.

"If I do agree to these terms I'm not sure if I can fulfill my end of the agreement. It's not that I find the King comely but after Ramsey I may not be able to "be together" with the King to produce heirs. Even so, how will I produce if you are at Kings Landing and I'm here at Winterfell "

The queen came over and grabbed her hand. "Jon is not Ramsey, we will take our time and grow into it as we have never been in this situation before. Let's just get through getting the realm back and worry about heirs when it is time. He also has a dragon."

Arya asked. "When we the wedding be or take place?"

Daenerys turned to look at her as she held Sansa's hand,

"Tonight before the Weirwood Tree, in front of the Old Gods, Jon and I want to present a united front to my forces and the North. Even though you will be Warden of the North we still need you to march to Kings Landing as you are someone both the North and Vale respect. We will need you when we plan to take the city."

Jon added. "We will also need you as we pass in the Riverlands to bring them together as a Tully so they can swear fealty to the North and the Iron Throne."

Sansa looked at Arya for an objection. Arya had a blank stare. Sansa slowly stood up to full height with the Queens hand still in hers and looked from Jon to the Queen.

"Yes, I agree"

The reaction in the crypt was quiet as everyone did not know how to react.

Sansa. "It looks as though I must get ready for a wedding this evening. If you will excuse me and my sister, we will make preparations."

The crypt seemed to let out a collective sigh as Jon replied, "Yes, then the Queen can go to Dragonstone to prepare to attack Kings Landing"

Bran looked on. "Jon, I can see plans within plans and Cersei has blockaded Dragonstone.."

"Bran, I will meet with you on the morning and if you could would you look in on Cersei and see what else she is planning?"

Bran never smiled… but here he did.


	2. Chapter 2

The siege of Kings Landing was weeks maybe months away. The Northern Army was still fragmented and all that was left was a raven from Lord Bartherton of the Stormlands to arrive from the south. The Stormlands wouldn't be bring in a full contingent as many of the houses in the Stormlands had not yet claimed young Gentry as their Lord. There were some houses from Dorne that may provide soldiers for political reasons so they could claim they were for the Dragon if victory ensued. These are issues that could not be corrected with the short amount of time needed to storm Kings Landing. For lucks purpose the function of the Southern Army was to prevent the fleeing of the Lannister Army to the south and show strength to the people and Army of Kings Landing that they were surrounded by all sides breaking their resolve.

The trek to Kings Landing would be new ordeal itself. The Wedding that happened at Winterfell surprised everyone. The Northern Lords weren't really sure how they felt. Jon needed an act to show his power before the North started to splinter off and loose what allies they had left.

Lord Glover came down from his castle with his men in arms to congratulate King Snow on his nuptial's and for defeating the Night King as only he could. A conclave of all the Northern Houses met four days after the Wedding to see what direction the North was going in the near future. At the main table sat King Snow dressed in Stark colors with his direwolf right by his feet. To his right sat his Queen Daenerys looking composed and confident. King Jon's Northern wife, Sansa, sat to his left with the direwolf emblem on her fur and with Sir Brienne, Lady Arya behind her, and Bran off to the side watching it all.

The strength of the King and his wives were on full display to let the North know who was in charge. The Northern Lords in audience looked different then before the war with the Night King. Many of the houses were not represented as they and their members or were decimated by the Night King in the Winter War. Noticeably absent was house Mormont, others were led by boys and girls as the elders of their houses died in the Winter War.

The collection of houses was brought to order by Sir Davos and the meeting was begun.

King Snow. " I like to thank all of you for arriving, my Queens and I know of the sacrifices everybody in this room made. We have lost a great many of friends and family and know that their actions will not be forgotten. I have brought you all here to tell you of our plans going forward in the near future and after."

Lord Manderly. "Your Grace, I'm a little confused. Are you King of the North or King of the Seven Kingdoms? Is Queen Sansa Queen of the North or of the Seven Kingdoms?

Grumbling started in the hall and conversations started happening in pockets all over the room. Before things got out of control Tormund started banging his axe on the floor to get control of the room.

King Jon stood up. "Currently Cersei still holds the realm. So I am neither the King of the North or of the Seven Kingdoms. Queen Daenerys is also not Queen as of yet so that will have to be fixed in the next few months. Queen Sansa is and will remain Warden of the North and will reside in Winterfell when the realm is ours again. Queen Sansa will have control of the North and will make all its decisions with the backing of Queen Daenerys and myself. It is our wish in the next year we will have control of the realm and be able to give you better answers."

Sansa stood up. "King Jon has informed me of the realms plans for the future and it is my mission to bring the North back to its glory and protect all the people under the Stark banner, but before that we must reclaim the throne back for King Jon and Queen Daenerys. I know Cersei and she is vindictive. She won't stop until the North is wiped out or in chains, this I promise you."

More grumblings from around the hall.

"This means that every man capable of bearing arms will be escorting myself , King Jon and Queen Daenerys south."

This time Balon Flint, who was the new head of House Flint, stood.

"My queen, my house like many in this room have been devastated by the Night King. Surely we need to stay and rebuild from this past war."

Queen Daenerys. "I wish that were so, we need to defeat Cersei now before she gains anymore strength. Each day she sits on the throne she is getting stronger. We need to defeat her now before she marches North ".

King Jon. "Cersei's first mission if I were her is to secure the Riverlands as well as the Erie. I will travel with Queen Sansa to the Riverlands and Queen Daenerys will lead a contingent with Lord Royce to the Eerie. If we get there in time I hope to unite our forces before we lay Siege to Kings Landing. The only way to live in peace is to secure the throne. We will be running a propaganda campaign in Kings Landing to get the people on our side. With the lack of food being transferred to Kings Landing the timing will be in our favor. When we arrive at Kings Landing we plan to have little resistance from the people as they are not our enemy, but we must plan for the worst."

Lord Glover. "This is all a good plan until it goes wrong. Who will be watching our backsides once we leave and how will we eat before the siege and once we get Back?"

This brought a lot of conversation among the room.

Queen Daenerys stood as she addressed the room. "My Lords, we up here on the dais realize our obstacles but have made short and long term plans. With over half our people traveling south our food should hold out. Lord Brandon Stark will remain in Winterfell and all without homes are welcome here. Lord Gentry of the Stormlands has been given leave to negotiate with the lords of the Stormlands and Dorne to open trading lanes through White Harbor. When we have secured the Eerie and Riverlands King Snow and I plan to ride our Dragons to the Reach for their assistance before we take Kings Landing."

Lord Glover spoke up. "We have served the Starks for over 1000 years, what you're telling us could lead to the end of our houses and death to our children. A true Stark wouldn't take those risks."

Sansa went to stand up but Jon calmly put his hand on her arm. He realized the whole North was looking at him now and a wolf wasn't getting through to these people. He would see if a Dragon would. King Jon walked around the table to stand looking over Lord Glover.

"Lord Glover, right now the strength of your house is in question. I look over at Alys Karstark, she is hurt and she has lost family in the Long Night yet she offers no complaint as I know she has, as anyone in this room has. The wildlings who have no allegiance to House Stark are here as they were during the long night as many other houses who fought brave and valiantly were here. Where were you?" Jon got nose to nose with Lord Glover. "I'll tell you were you were. In your castle ignoring an order from your liege Lord."

The whole room seemed to hold its breath as the only sound was the winds blowing through the cracks created by the long night. "Right now I don't have time or patience for people questioning me as a Stark. If our plan does not please you maybe we can have a conversation between you, me and my dragon and I will see where your loyalties lie."

Lord Glover stood motionless and looked out over everyone in the room and back to King Jon. "House Glover will be accompanying you South. We will stand by house Stark as we have for a thousand years."

This seemed to placate everyone in the room. King Jon "tomorrow at this same time Lord Davos will be meeting with all the Lords to give you assignments going south, the meeting is over."

As the lords and people of the north bowed and started to file out King Jon rose with Queens Daenerys hand in hand and went through to the kitchen. Queen Sansa spoke to her small Queensguard and after a few moments followed Jon and Queen Daenerys out.

As she entered Sansa found the Queen and King in an intimate moment and feeling out of place as she saw Jon and Daenerys there. At that second she didn't know how she felt. Part of her felt like an intruder while another felt jealous that she will never be able to have the intimacy or love that Jon and Dany have. When the king saw this he quickly separated from the Queen and questioned Sansa.

"Is there anything that you need from us to help organize the trek to the South?" Sansa looked at the royal couple and shook her head. "Lord Royce and myself will organize the logistics with the North. Most is done and we need to start now."

Jon looked down and shook his head. "The Queen and I will be in the camps preparing the Dothraki and Unsullied." Both Jon and Daenerys looked at her as an uncomfortable silence came over the room. "We will see you on the meeting tomorrow." Jon still did not know how to look at Queen Sansa with his other Queen looking upon him. Everyone in the room was feeling the awkwardness and all looked at each other before leaving the room. Queen Sansa bowed her head. "your Grace" as she left the room.

Cersei

The dusk was falling on the Red Keep. The usual noises could be heard from the city below. As Cersei stood on the balcony overlooking the city with the Mountain by her side her Hand approaches her quiet and calculated stopping a distance away until the Queen acknowledged his presence.

Cersei overlooked the city as she spoke. "Lord Qyburn, what news have you brought me this evening." The slight master nodded to the Queen to answer. "Surprising news from the North, the Night King was defeated and to your prediction most of the Northern forces were decimated." A grin filled Cersei's face as she sipped her wine.

Qyburn spoke. "An interesting development has occurred in the North. Apparently the Targaryen Girl has wed the bastard boy Jon Snow."

Cersei laughed out loud at this. "Fools, she wanted the Seven Kingdoms and she marries to the weakest house that just got destroyed, this may be easier than I thought. Any news of my brother?"

Qyburn replies. "No news other than he was present at the battle but news out of the North has been hard to come by, but there is another piece of news that may be of interest."

Cersei sipped her Dornish Red and looked at her hand. "Apparently the Bastard has married his sister Sansa also."

At this a shocked Cersei nearly choked as she sipped her wine. What could make Sansa do such a thing?

"This is interesting." Cersei said as she looked back over the city. The bastard boy and the Targaryen she could understand but Sansa, she can't be this stupid, can she?

"Lord Qyburn, if the official from the Iron bank is still here please send him to me to see me midday, and Lord Qyburn."

"Yes, your grace"

"See if you can contract the faceless men in Bravos, I may be in need of their services."


End file.
